


Requiem Aeternam Dona Eis

by onestepatatime32



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: M/M, Not very shippy but i tagged it anyway, Salieri has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onestepatatime32/pseuds/onestepatatime32
Summary: Wolfgang never could pass up a chance to annoy his rival
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Guess the Author Round four





	Requiem Aeternam Dona Eis

**Author's Note:**

> For round 4 of the Takarazuka guess the author game! Prompt: “Why are you wearing that?”

Wolfgang awoke with a start. _Must’ve passed out at the piano again_ , he thought groggily. His memories of the last week were vague; he’d been so tired he could hardly discern the days. _How late did Constanze let me sleep?_

As the tired disorientation began to fade he settled for stretching, shrugging his jacket back on, and going for a walk to clear his head. It was a sunny evening, almost warm despite the winter. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits for the upcoming holidays. Even here in the middle of the city the air seemed clearer than he remembered it ever feeling before. He breathed deeply and picked up his step as he walked; sleep truly was the cure for all ills. Even the music that had pounded so deafeningly in his head the past few months had dissipated with his headache.

Bouncing idly through the breezy streets led him to a familiar corner faster than he expected. He hesitated a moment, wondering if his old rival was home; the curtains were open but everything inside was dark, and not even a candle could be spotted within. Still, he could never pass up a chance to pester the man, and he owed him dinner anyway, so he shrugged and knocked.

Antonio Salieri looked exhausted when he finally answered the door; his hair was disheveled, his eyes sunken. At the sight of his dearest enemy Wolfgang grinned.

“Antonio!”

Salieri was completely frozen. He groaned and shakily rubbed his forehead, but made no other reply.

“And a good evening to you too,” Wolfgang snickered.

“You can’t be here.”

“THAT pissed over last month? Come now, it’s not as if you’re not used to being shown up. Now, how about dinner? What are you doing moping inside at an hour like this?” Wolfgang followed Salieri as he drifted back inside, lounging against the wall as the other man began to aimlessly pace.

Salieri tried to steady his uneven breaths.“How are you here now? Can’t you let me rest?”

Wolfgang glanced at the clock. _Ah, it’s far later than I thought…_ “Slept in. And what are you, hungover?” He looked him up and down. “You look terrible. And why are you wearing that?” he scoffed lightheartedly to mask the concern in his voice, gesturing at the dusty, plain black suit Salieri wore.

Salieri’s mouth twisted into a bitter smile as he sagged at the table. “You would oversleep your own funeral, wouldn’t you?”

His funeral… _his_ funeral. Wolfgang felt his stomach lurch. Orーhe pausedーdid he? What did he feel? He was standing in his rival’s living room, lounging against the wall...but he couldn’t feel the cold of the wall. He couldn’t feel the air anymore, either. He searched for a moment for something, anything to hold onto; he stumbled across the no-longer-solid floor and ground his fingernails into unfeeling palms, but to no avail. Not even the ache in his chest that had been his constant companion for the past few years was there to ground him now. His memory began to flicker; images of bloodied coughs and lying in bed with Constanze sobbing on his chest filled his mind.

Salieri’s voice was an unsteady whisper now. “Please...please go.” He paused and laughed brokenly. “I miss you, you know? Always swore I never would, but here I am.”

Wolfgang felt himself choke on tears he had no eyes or throat to shed. This time when he tried to speak he couldn’t make a sound.

“What, nothing to say to that? After a lifetime of constant words?” Salieri’s sardonic grin faded. “I miss your music.”


End file.
